


Lovers

by mariadelshad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelshad/pseuds/mariadelshad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have had each other more times than they can possible count and yet each encounter seems different from the last. Each time they bed each other it is more engulfing. More overwhelming.</p><p>It's a religious experience to be embraced in Kise's graceful arms like this, his body feels as though it's achieving condemnation and salvation all at the same time. Like Armageddon could break lose and he wouldn't pray for anything other than to hear the sound of his name slip off of Kise's tongue once more.</p><p>(Religious imagery is used to describe sexual acts throughout, please don't read if this would make you feel uncomfortable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing my essay for religious studies when an anon sent yet another ask asking for smut... I then proceeded to ignore my essay and write what I can only describe as 'religious smut' as the result (I blame you for the fact that I'm going to hell, anon!!!!!)…. At least I know what I want to do with my degree now…. Jk jk, enjoy!

They have had each other more times than they can possible count and yet each encounter seems different from the last. Each time they bed each other it is more engulfing. More overwhelming.

It's a religious experience to be embraced in Kise's graceful arms like this, his body feels as though it's achieving condemnation and salvation all at the same time. Like Armageddon could break lose and he wouldn't pray for anything other than to hear the sound of his name slip off of Kise's tongue once more.

Aomine pushes Kise down onto the bed and Kise pulls his lover down with him, a perfect unison of give and take that leaves them one on top of each other upon the mattress. And all the Abrahamic religions could come together and they still wouldn't be able to recreate a moment so perfect, a touch so tender or passion so raw.

Aomine presses his lips against Kise's and knows that if the forbidden fruit tasted as good as his lover’s lips then he can't blame Adam and Eve for not resisting the temptation to sin. He'd rather fall from grace ten times over than be prohibited from stealing another one of Kise's kisses.

This is simply different from anything he's ever felt before, nothing in his past has been as heavenly. People have come and gone; girls with big boobs and boys with mysterious auras, but Aomine has never wanted to bow down at someone else's shrine and worship with everything he has had to give so disparately before. 

He guides Kise's arms over his shoulders and around his neck, reaching a hand down to where his own body rests between Kise's bent knees, where warm skin touches and naked bodies connect. Aomine's hand grabs hold of his lover's ass. His forehead is against his boyfriend's as he looks into Kise's eyes and swears that he can see Eden. He sees a God created universe filled with nothing but immaculate perfection, shades of melted brown and honey so alluring that they can't be described as anything but the by-product of pure miracles.

Their gaze remains locked as Aomine's middle finger wedges in between Kise's ass cheeks, warm crimson washing over his lover's cheeks as a slim finger pushes in. All his piety is offered on a platter with an earnest kiss to his collarbone as Aomine commits to the promise of making his boyfriend feel everything he desires.

Because being here with Kise is his safe haven. Here he can release the weight of the character he has created for himself, he doesn't need to be great and mighty. Here he can allow Kise's love to baptize him and wash him clean of everything he pretends to be. He doesn't need to falsely preach that the only one that can beat him is him, not when even with the tangling of limbs and connection of bodies it still feel like they aren't close enough.

With every push in and pull out of his Aomine's finger Kise surrenders another hymn of moans and pleas for more, lids falling shut when Aomine adds lube and another finger.

"No" Aomine pants, using his free hand to move blonde strands out of his boyfriend's face. "I want you to open your eyes" He breaths, pressing his lips to Kise's jaw, each kiss like another sin set free "I want you to look at me" It's a holy confession for him, one that Kise heeds without an ounce reluctance.

Aomine doesn't feel filthy. Even with lube sleeked fingers satisfying his lover and sweat covered muscles he still doesn't feel dirty. He feels needed, wanted and loved as Kise lifts his legs and locks his heels behind his Aomine's lower back, his own back almost lifting off of the mattress as his blunt nails dig and scratch at his lover's toned shoulders. It doesn't feel dirty because they're united under the comforting layers of blankets they have made to be their sanctuary and nothing could possibly chip away from the absolute degree of sentiment exchanged between the two of them. It doesn't feel dirty because this isn't just sex. This is him kneeling down at Kise's altar, offering everything he has as a sacrifice to his love.

And Kise's accepts with utmost gratitude like it’s a holy grail, clinging onto every movement until there's a third finger pushed inside of him. 

Kise uselessly attempts to muffle his moans by biting onto his lower lips, though it’s apparent to Aomine exactly what his lover wants by now. Kise’s mannerisms are familiar to Aomine, the same way a religious individual recites and learns scripture. He knows too well by now that Kise’s almost silent gasps and half lidded eyes mean he can’t take it for much longer. 

“Now” Kise begs just as his boyfriend had expected, pushing himself down onto Aomine’s fingers.

“Please” Kise’s voice is barely a whisper, leaving his lips with one of his many grunts, hardly distinguishable from a payer spoken at a divine communion.

Aomine pushes himself in, every limb and bit of exposed skin grazing or entwined together, mingling their body heat, breath and adoration. Their temperature soars to higher levels, more purifying than any possible fire cleansing ritual. Their breaths are inseparable, fused together as their bodies always have.

Aomine mentally declares a self-made edict to cater to Kise’s every wordless demand, thrusting his hips faster and harder when Kise tightens his legs around his midsection.

His arms reposition to act as pillows beneath Kise’s shoulder blades, face buried into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck where he pecks and nips at the damp skin. His boyfriend is equally as desire full, fingers laced in with blue hair, responding to ever thrust with an encouraging groan or a pleading “yes, Aomineichi, yes”.

But soon enough his lips fall agape, silenced by the intense feeling rushing inside of him, caving into the sparks that Aomine’s lips set off by sucking love bites into his collar bone. 

“Da-“ Kise just about pants “I love you, Daiki” He spills onto his own stomach without any warning as Aomine chases his own orgasm, the both of them feeling like they’re being enlightened had have reached Nirvana in that moment. 

When Aomine slips out and pulls back he doesn’t see the mess that the both of them have made of the bed. He sees a worn out Kise and thinks that he looks more beautiful than any word created by man could describe, like a deity brought onto earth to inhabit it with utmost perfection.

As Aomine falls asleep with his lover in his arms later that night it becomes very clear to him. It’s his personal commandment now; to love Kise until the day he takes his last breath.

He spoons a sleepy Kise close to him, placing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. It's only then that his shy confessions expose themselves to Kise’s snoozing form “I love you too, Ryouta, you idiot”


End file.
